<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"I Hate You," "I Hate You More" by Spomks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590830">"I Hate You," "I Hate You More"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spomks/pseuds/Spomks'>Spomks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Boredom Quenchers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confusion, Jealousy, M/M, Matchmaking, Secret Date Set-Up, Tsukishima Kei Being Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Yamaguchi is a sneaky bastard according to Sugawara, Yamaguchi was stalling for time, minor daisuga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spomks/pseuds/Spomks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt (Edited for conciseness):<br/>Yamaguchi is trying to set up Sugawara and Daichi to, y'know, get the OTP together (he was definitely dared to do this). However, Tsukishima seems to try and stop Yamaguchi's plans because he thinks Yamaguchi has a thing for Sugawara. What is Yamaguchi's plan? How does Tsukishima get in the way? How is it resolved?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Boredom Quenchers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"I Hate You," "I Hate You More"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alrighty! Here it is! This prompt was introduced by my friend and I wrote the piece. Please remember that these pieces are not fully-fleshed. They aren't perfect, they're just for fun. I really enjoyed this one so please let me know if you do!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Practice is finishing up. Net is taken down, floors are swept, and everyone is on their way back to the club room. Daichi and Sugawara are always last to leave because they’re the captain and co-captain. Today, Yamaguchi tries to hang back and pull Sugawara away to get his plan off the ground (A surprise museum date for Sugawara and Daichi). Tsukishima notices that Yamaguchi keeps glancing over to Sugawara, his face tweaks into annoyance. It quickly fades into slight surprise and he notices something new arise in his gut. He stuffs his emotions back down and stalks into the club room, why should he care who Yamaguchi talks to?</p><p>After many attempts to muster the courage, Yamaguchi pulls Sugawara aside as they walk to the club room.</p><p>“Hey, I was planning on going to the museum this weekend and I have three tickets. Tsukki is coming and I don’t want to waste the other one, but I dunno who else would wanna go. I know you’re kinda into that stuff. Would you like to?” He asks, avoiding eye contact as the twinkle in his eye would reveal his fairly far-fetched lies. Sugawara ponders for a moment, mulling over his weekend plans.</p><p>“Sure, why not?” He grins. Yamaguchi glances up with a small smile and thanks Sugawara as he makes his way to the club room. OTP Step1: Complete!</p><p>The next morning at practice Sugawara calls to Yamaguchi, Tsukishima perks an ear and decides to wander over with Yamaguchi from their spot next to the equipment room, it’s not unusual for this kinda thing, so Yamaguchi wouldn’t notice his suspicion, right?</p><p>“Hey, Tsukishima," Sugawara starts," Yamaguchi, when do you wanna meet this weekend?” He asks while looking at his phone, “I have something going on Saturday morning so I was hoping you’d be okay going around noon?” </p><p>“Oh yeah, that’s fine.” Yamaguchi nods. A pang shoots through Tsukishima’s stomach. His eyes flash but he suppresses the urge to twist his face in the offense. <em>He didn’t invite me? What?</em>  The conversation quickly ends and Tsukishima pulls Yamaguchi over and leans down to him.</p><p>“What’s going on here?” He asks, annoyance bubbling up in his throat.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Tsuki, the plan is coming together!” Yamaguchi replies happily, too happily. Tsukishima straightens up, a frown now plastered on his already stern face. He nods and stalks away. Why was he so upset by this? He trudges through practice deep in his head, trying to figure out how he could stop this.</p><p>After this practice Yamaguchi pulls Sugawara aside again, Tsukishima is simmering this time. He walks over and pulls Yamaguchi away before he can open his mouth. Sugawara gives him a confused glance but shakes it off. </p><p>“What the hell, Tsuki?” Yamaguchi cries as he’s pulled by his shirt collar.</p><p>“I don’t want you going out this weekend,” Tsukishima states flatly, staring at Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi’s face twists in confusion.</p><p>“What? Why?” He queries, “Are you jealous or something?” Tsukishima drops Yamaguchi’s collar and runs a hand over his head.</p><p>“No, of course not. You’re just in over your head,” He grumbles, breaking eye contact. Yamaguchi rolls his eyes.</p><p>“Sure I am,” Sarcasm seethes out his voice. He straightens up and joins back up with Sugawara to start that conversation. Tsukishima stares after him with anger in his eyes. What the fuck is up?</p><p> </p><p>To: Sawamura Daichi</p><p>From: Yamaguchi Tadashi</p><p> </p><p>&gt; Would you be willing to go on a team trip to the museum around noon on Saturday? I thought I'd pull the team together for something fun! Not everyone's gonna make it tho so don't feel pressured!</p><p> </p><p>To: Yamaguchi Tadashi</p><p>From: Sawamura Daichi</p><p> </p><p>&gt; Sure!</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi smirks at his phone. Success! His plan is fully fleshed out. Now he just has to be in front of the museum at noon on Saturday to give them the tickets and lie about losing his.</p><p>That Friday at practice Yamaguchi is in a particularly upbeat mood. Tsukishima finds a small smile dancing on his lips, but it quickly fades to disdain as he remembers what it’s for. His stupid “date” with Sugawara. Tsukishima needs to do something.</p><p>Walking home after practice was quiet, too quiet. Yamaguchi could feel the sourness seeping out of Tsukishima. He finally decides to break the silence.</p><p>“What’s up with you?”</p><p>“Nothing,” A flat reply.</p><p>“I know you’re lying, Tsuki.”</p><p>“So what if I am?” </p><p>Yamaguchi stops, pondering. Why would he care? He shoves off the thought and continues walking in silence.</p><p>“... Where are you going tomorrow? Ya know, with Sugawara?” Tsukishima finally asks.</p><p>“The museum.”</p><p>Tsukishima’s heart drops for the fifth time that week. So it <em>is</em> a date. Oh well, he can crash it.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi glances at his phone, it's half-past eleven. They should be here soon. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a tall blonde figure. Tsuki? They catch eyes and Tsukishima stalks away. Yamaguchi pulls out his phone and pulls up his contact. He holds the phone up to his ear. Tsukishima picks up without hesitation.</p><p>“What the hell, Tsukishima?” He seethes.</p><p>“I wanted to see what was up,” Tsukishima replies cooly.</p><p>Yamaguchi frowns and starts towards him.</p><p>“Damnit, Tsukishima, what's really going on?”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter.”</p><p>“Yes, it does!” As Yamaguchi quickens his pace a flurry of gray and a tan coat fly out to grab his shoulder.</p><p>“Hey, hey! Is everything okay?” Sugawara asks, concern knitting his eyebrows. Yamaguchi nods huffing and hands him two admission tickets.</p><p>“Here’s your ticket, plus Tsuki’s. He couldn’t make it. I did text Daichi, though, he’ll be here soon.” Sugawara looks up, bewildered, and Yamaguchi stomps off. A deep voice sounds from behind Suga.</p><p>“Is he okay?” Daichi asks, leaning over Sugawara’s shoulder. Sugawara straightens up with surprise and nods.</p><p>“I guess it’s just gonna be us,” He sighs, meeting Daichi’s eyes. Daichi hums with delight.</p><p>“Well, should we go in?” Sugawara nods and hands Daichi his ticket with a smile before ducking and shaking his head. <em>Yamaguchi, you son-of-a-gun.</em></p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima looks up to see a furious Yamaguchi heading straight for him. </p><p>“What’s so annoying about this that you ruin my matchmaking plans?” He cries. Tsukishima freezes. <em>Matchmaking? It... It wasn’t a date?</em> His face melts into despair and relief.</p><p>“Oh,” He sputters, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know that’s what this was,”</p><p>Yamaguchi gawks.</p><p>“What did you think it was?” He asks, voice starting to rise. Tsukishima stays silent for a moment, but his frustration wins over.</p><p>“A date! A date, Yamaguchi! I thought you were going on a date and I was jealous!” He shouts, leaning down into Yamaguchi’s space a little more than he wanted to. Yamaguchi raises his eyebrows in surprise.</p><p>“A date? You thought I liked Sugawara?” Yamaguchi laughs, “You know that’s not true, but why do you care...” Yamaguchi trails off, eyes widening. Tsukishima gazes down and meets Yamaguchi’s big eyes. He nods somberly.</p><p>“Oh, Tsuki,” Yamaguchi whispers. He cups Tsukishima’s face and pulls him down into a soft kiss. He freezes for a moment but melts into Yamaguchi’s soft lips pressed against his. Yamaguchi pulls away and takes a moment to breathe in Tsukishima’s cologne.</p><p>“I’ve been trying to find a good way to tell you how I felt, but I guess I don’t need to anymore,” Yamaguchi hums breathlessly. Tsukishima straightens up and rolls his eyes.</p><p>“Of course I have to do everything, huh?” He asks flatly, but it pulls a giggle out of Yamaguchi. In turn, Tsukishima cracks a smile.</p><p>“I hate you, Tsuki.”</p><p>“I hate you more.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>